After story mystery
by TheWorldsBestMistake
Summary: Akira is finally going home after a whole year of being in a much bigger city.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first attempt of writing a fanfiction for persona 5. I decided on an AU where Akira doesn't know his father (That well) and so becomes curious on who he is. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to tell me what you think, thank you.**

Akira leaned his head against the train's window with a book opened on his lap. He stared blankly into the ever-gray skies as the train neared his hometown. They filled Akira with a nostalgic sense of unfamiliarity, much like he had experienced a year ago. He closed his eyes for a moment to remember the past year. A smile crossed as he remembered how he met each one of them, however after remembering Ryuji, his memories started to become scattered.

A bury image of a man in a suit with silver hair, called Akira's name in a worried tone, Akira remember looking down and on his pants it seemed like raindrops had fallen on. _Why is it raining?_ He remember asking himself. Akira opened his eyes when he felt someone touched his shoulder, his eyes met with a kind looking old lady's, "I would hate to see you miss your stop." She explained.

Akira blinked a couple times realizing that he must have fallen asleep from recalling his past. He rubbed his eyes and gave a proper thank you to the old lady by giving the old lady his spot, despite there being many open places for her to sit. The old lady gave a small chuckle at the offering or maybe it was the fact Akira had neglected the book that was in his lap. Luckily for him, the book had not been damaged do to the way it had fallen. Akira kneeled down to the floor picking the book up, straightening himself up he see that it was indeed his stop and quickly he pulled a bag with his belongings off from the spot next to the kind old lady, right before he got off the train he gave the kind old lady a nod as if to say _thank you_ again. The kind old lady smiled brightly and waved goodbye.

Once off from the train almost immediately he was greeted by his mother, "My, my." She started off looking up at Akira, for she was rather short compared to Akira, "You are becoming more like your father everyday." She finished with great satisfaction.

"I guess…" Akira replied toying with his shaggy hair, it bother Akira how his mother would tell him such things when he doesn't even remember what his father looks like outside of his mother's collection of detailed drawings of him.

His mother could sense Akira's uncomfort and quickly changed the subject, "We'll catch a cold if we stay here for to long..." she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "Does Nana have anything cooked for his homecoming?" she asked aloud as if Akira had the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'm back again with chapter two! I can't believe 103 people actually read chapter one, I mean it was short and all that. Anyways this is chapter 2. I'll try to update this every Saturday and Wednesday. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are always welcome, thank you and please enjoy this chapter.**

Akira and his mother make their way out of the train station, while Akira's mother has an internal debate if Nana had indeed cooked a meal for Akira's home coming. Which left a awkward silence looming in the air, leaving Akira to resort to his phone for entertainment, and by doing such he found a message from his friend and maybe boyfriend Ryuji. _Dude, did you make it home alright?_

Akira smiled at his phone and looked at his mother who at this point was at war with herself. Akira tapped onto his mother's shoulder pulling her away from her battle against herself. He flashed a worried look and his mother rubbed the back of her head. "Do you remember your way around here?" she asked.

"I think I can manage." Akira said with a pitiful chuckle.

Akira's mother stepped closer and ruffled Akira's hair with a smile wide smile painted on her face, "Make sure you don't get lost okay!" She exclaims as she departed with Akira.

Now alone, Akira was just about to call Ryuji when Morgana finally woke up from his nap in Akira's bag and with a yawn Morgana began to speak with Akira, "Are we home yet?" Akira gave Morgana and nod and with that Morgana jumps out of the bag to stretch his legs, "So this is where you grew up in?" He asked looked around the place that an unnatural fog rolling in.

"Yeah, you'll get use to the silent hill vibes after a while." Akira said half joking.

Morgana rolled his eyes at Akira, "You really did hang around those two too much didn't you?" referring to Ryuji and Futaba.

"Maybe, maybe not.." Akira was cut off by an oversized teddy bear ran past Akira and Morgana.

Both Morgana and Akira was taken back by the bear, and soon after a man with neatly combed back hair had been chasing the bear, for a moment Akira swear he saw that the man cracked a smile at him and mouthed the words _Find me._ Akira step back as the fog disappeared. Akira rubbed his eyes in disbelief, he looked down at Morgana as if to get some form of confirmation on what just happen, but at last nothing. Akira was quick to shake it off, which for the most part he was able to do so, heading back to his home.

His mother and nana had been setting the table up when he entered the house, he smiled at the scene of his nana smacking his mother's hand away from the sneaking a bit of food. "It's not time for that yet." His nana said turning around seeing Akira in the doorway, "Oh, it seems like Yu got a wig." She said bitterly before adjusting her thin round glasses before looking shocked at how Akira's smile had faded. "I'm surprised that you've forgotten about my humor." She added as she looked down at Morgana who had been by Akira's bag, "I guess you've also made a friend. I'm not going to be taking care of it for you…"

Akira blanked out as he didn't remember his nana sounding so much like Sojiro or was it that Sojiro sounded like his nana. Akira for a moment thought about which one was older, and with that Akira's train of thought was cut off with nana yelling at him for being such a stranger, his mother just stood back and watched not saying anything. Akira bowed his head in apologetic manner and sat himself down at the end of the table and as did his mother and despite having only three spots at the table they still sat up for four people, though they never did put food on the empty plate. Morgana jumped in the empty chair and his ear just barely showed at the edge of the table. Akira's mother chuckled softly where Nana who had sat the glasses on the table rolled her eyes.

"I guess a stray has to eat too." She departed herself from the table to get a small plate, not wanting to use the plate that had already been at the table. When she returned she had placed a thick slice of meat onto the plate setting it onto the floor. Morgana of course jumped from the chair to the floor, heading to the food.

"Thank you!" Morgana yelled excitedly.

Naturally his Nana only heard it as meowing, however Akira's mother eyes widen the talking cat but quickly tried to play it off. Akira's mother cleared her throat a little and looked at Akira. "So, Akira did you make any friends in the city?" She admitted to make the homecoming seem more welcoming than before.

Nana took her spot at the table listening half heartedly to Akira's stories about the city and at the end of one she remarked how it sounded like he was the main character of a harem. Akira gave a small chuckle as he felt like he was required to do so. His mother also forced a laugh at the joke. Morgana looked up at Akira confused by nana's dry humor. Akira shrugged at Morgana, as he also didn't understand his nana's humor very well. The rest of the meal was spent with meaningless, unrememberable conversations. Once the meal was done. Akira got up and washed the dishes.

Afterwards he made his way to his room. Unlike the one he had at Sojiro's it had been cluttered with many books on all kind of subjects, but Akira did not remember having all of these books. Then again the only thing he remembers about his past was the accent that had him sent to the city in the first place. Akira cleaned up the room a little bit but he didn't get too far as his eyes started to get heavy. He clear off his bed that was littered with American comic books and with ease drifted to sleep.

 _Akira sat alone in a dark void, at first it didn't feel like anything but quickly a feeling of intense loneliness set in. The darkness that had started to become cold, a young voice began to echo in the void, "Maybe, if I get good grade… hel'll come back to mommy."_

 _It had been a child's voice, and through Akira didn't know who's voice it was he opened his mouth as if to say something to comfort the unknown child, but nothing would come out of his mouth. "Why isn't he coming mommy!" The child started to cry "I got As on my test, I did extra credit too!"_

 _Suddenly Akira's mother's voice began to echo in the void as well, Akira's eyes closed tightly and they started to string and he pushed his hands into his face trying to keep the tears that was forming from escaping, and of course had failed. Tears had began to fall, and finally a quiver had escaped his throat, but a sense of warmth overcame him. He looked up into the dark void seeing that his persona Arsene had been near and was he hugging Akira?_

 _That he was and Akira relaxed for a moment and the world around him started to brighten up showing soft pinks and yellow. Akira smiled at the color with a childlike wonder, quickly forgetting about the dark void he was once in._


	3. chapter 3

**Welcome back to the story! I'm so glad there are so many of you guys enjoying this. Please enjoy this chapter as well and as always reviews are always welcomed.**

Akira woke up too the sound of static, he opened his eyes being greeted by a bright light coming an old school TV sitting on his dresser, that which he didn't remember being there while he was cleaning his room. He groaned rolling off from his head and crawling carefully to turn it off, but as he neared it something called out his name, loud enough where he could have sworn that it would have woken up Monara. He looked at the TV for a while as if entering a trance he couldn't pull his eyes away.

Subconsciously, he began to lean closer to the screen of the TV as his name was slowly starting to be called out louder and louder until till it seemed like millions of people chanting out to him. Akira with ease put his head into the screen and to his surprise he was a man with gray eyes looked into Akira's eyes. The man flashed a smile but it didn't last long as something called for the man, even though to Akira it would only hear it as white noise. The man shook his head and pushed Akira's head out of the TV.

Akira fall back, hitting the back of his head on the frame of his bed, as a result Akira rolled over on his side and kneed his dress and with that a pile of books fall onto his chest. Akira having the wind knocked out of him he rolls over on the over side letting the books off down on the floor with a thud, making Morgana wake from his slumber. "Is it morning already?" Morgana asked rubbing his ear with his paw.

Akira replied only with a groan, but trying to stay on the bright side he counts on the plus sides of being back in his home town. _One. I got to see my mom again. Two. My Nana's cooking_ … Trying to come up with a third reason, his mind veering off from that his mind went to school. Once again he'd be all alone again but at least the rumors about him wouldn't be that bad this time around. Akira sighed and rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling, he folded his arms behind his head making them act as a pillow. Once again he was filled a nostalgic sense of unfamiliarity. Who _was I like before all this happened?_ He pondered before drifting into a dreamless slumber.

That morning felt odd to him as there was no coffee and curry waiting for him to eat, nor the harsh yet oddly friendly presence that Sojiro held around him. Akira instead was greeted with a proper breakfast of sausage and eggs with a side of toast. Akira toyed with his food for a while missing Sojiro's curry, but this did not seem to surprise his Nana however his mother was barely even awake enough to spell her own name. Akira ate as much as his stomach would let him, which afterwards his nana handed him some money. Akira at first refused it but as his nana insisted, he took it. Heading off to his somewhat new school life.

After a year of using the subway to go place to place he found a bit unnerving having to walk to school, and in relatively small cluster of students, nearly at the school's gate Akira's phone went off showing a text from Ryuji; _Good morning dude? Are you a chick magnet yet?_

Akira rolled his eyes at the idea of him being a chick magnet in such a small town but not wanting to have the events of his first day of school in the city to repeat. Akira decided to reply to Ryuji's messages during lunch and with that he was off to the office, where a heavyset woman made him wait several uncomfortable minutes for the homeroom teacher to come fetch him. The heavyset woman didn't say much outside of trying to make idle chitchat with Akira, which lead to a harsh awkward tension between them. Thankfully the homeroom teacher tried their best to get there quickly.

His homeroom teacher had been nothing like the one he had in the city, this one was a short and thin man with with a feminine face, but as the homeroom teacher spoke it became clear that the teacher was indeed a man. Akira seemed to ease up a little once the homeroom teacher took him out the office and to his classroom. The teacher tried his best to make Akira seem at home while maintaining a professional tone. Akira however couldn't help but compare his new homeroom teacher to his old one, which lead to a very weird image of his new homeroom teacher in a maid outfit. _That would be fitting for him_. Akira thought as he followed the teacher into the classroom.

Before he knew it lunchtime rolled on by and he was finally able to reply to Ryuji's messages; _Ryuji, I made it home just fine and you know that I'm only a chick magnet for you bro._ Akira was just about to send it when he decided to play it off as a joke, _Just incase you think that I'm serious, I'm not._

Akira put his phone away and waited for the day to be over with already, but classes seemed to dragged on even longer the more the he thought about it. The minute the bell rang Akira was the first out of the door nearly running into a teacher had her hair cut short.

Akira went to apologize but another student shut his apology short by calling out to the teacher "Ms. Satonaka, May I speak with you in private?"

"Sure, what's the matter?" She walked away from Akira leading the other student to a different room.

Akira thought for a moment what the two might have been talking about, but he quickly dismissed any theories based on his own experiences as not every teacher lived a second life as a maid, which was of course a shame. Then from the back of his mind the image of Ryuji in a maid costume popped into Akira's head and as a result his cheeks redden as he dare not to venture any further with the idea, through with those narrow shoulders of Ryuji's he would looked very cute in a victorian style maid costume. Akira concluded before pushing those thoughts in the deepest part of his subconscious in hopes it would never resurface and with that he headed home or at least attempted too as a group of girls pushed a girl with deep brown eyes at Akira.

Akira raised his eyebrow at the girl who looked down at the floor picking at her fingers nervously and as the group of girls whoop and holler how the girl was going to ask out Akira out. Akira getting annoyed with the group of girls looked at the girl who was now picking at her fingers more intensely, clearly hoping she could disappear. "Hey, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked emotionlessly, however he was care not to come off as cold.

The girl gave a small nod that which the group that had forced the girl there became silenced. Akira took the books out of the girl's hand, carrying them for her while they made their way home.Halfway to their homes the girl stopped suddenly, "Why did you do that? Actually don't tell me." She bit her finger tail, "But I really want to know." She thought aloud.

Akira chuckled silently at the girl's mannerisms, "I simply don't like it when someone forces someone else do things they don't want to do." He answers clearly.

"Nevertheless, Thank you." The girl gave a small nod before flashing what Akira assumed was a rare smile, before running off ahead.

So it seemed the first day back wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be and that considering that Morganna stayed home. Akira went to walk the rest the way home but thick fog came from nowhere making it hard for Akira to see where he was walking. The only thing he could see was something blue moving closer to him and with that the blue thing ran right into him. Rather than Akira being moved from his spot the blue thing fall backwards into the fog. Akira kneeled down the blue thing realizing that it looked like a mascot of sorts. The mascot looking thing rolled around like a turtle on it's back which lead to Akira to offer the mascot a hand.

Once the mascot upright, it looked up at Akira and gave a questioning expression "Sensei?" He asked but shook his head in a cartoonish manner and rubbed his eyes "Did you buy a wig?"

"Sensei? Wig?" He asked becoming curious on the mascot that was talking to him.

"You're not Sensei!" the Mascot exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Uh, guess not…"

"If you're not Sensei, then why are you here?!"

"Here? Aren't we on some street near the school?":

Becoming understanding of the situation the mascot handed Akira a pair of broken glasses that had been held together by duct type. Akira looked confused by the give that he was handed, but seeing how the mascot seemed eager to see what they looked like on Akira, so Akira put them on and suddenly it seemed like the fog disappeared leaving a clear vision of where he was. He saw that now he stood in a middle of a spiral and to the left was a fox. Akira took a couple steps back and with that he subconsciously summoned his persona. Who took a spot between the mascot and Akira in a protective manner.

The mascot jumped back when the persona came out with no warning, he put his arms up as if trying to show to the persona and to Akira that he didn't mean any harm. Akira's persona did it's loosen it's stance but didn't move from between the mascot and Akira. Akira blinked a couple time at the back of his persona as he thought for sure this form of it had been erased from his reality. Akira didn't realize it but there was a soft static sound in the air. He moved his hands to his ears to cover up the noise but it was hopeless, and seeing Akira's reaction the mascot tried to get closer to him. His persona however wasn't having it as it was moving around as the mascot tried go around the sides.


	4. Chapter 4

In that moment Akira didn't feel like he was in control of his own body, it seemed as if he was someone else controlling a character in a video game. He stood there and watched blankly as his persona circled around him. A hand belonging to an unknown persona pulled Akira back into his senses. Akira was pulled back seeing his mother's face, which caused him lose what balance he had and he fall onto the floor. "Mom! What are you doing here?!" Akira's voice cracked a little bit.

His mother flashed an awkward smile before waving, the mascot stopped trying to get closer to Akira and stared openmouthed at Akira's mother. The mascot's mouth twitched, it seemed like the mascot was trying to say something but words escaped him. Finally, Akira's mother spoke, "Hello, Teddie." Her voice had a bittersweet tone to it.

The zipper of the mascot's costume slowly began to open up, the person who was inside of the costume lifted the head of his costume off showing a young looking man inside. His pale face was covered in sweat that somehow shine like stars, and as this person couldn't get more again he shook his hair about sending sweat-droplets off in every direction. Akira, now completely speechless didn't know how to react, but the man in the costume smiled widely and walked over to Akira's mother's and gave her a tight hug. "I've miss you so much, Yukiko-chan!" He exclaimed.

 _Is that's mom's name?_ Akira asked himself while watching the reunion. After the man who was in the mascot outfit finally let go of Akira's mother, she had a sad smile painted on her face. She went to Akira with tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't hate me…" She began as her eyes became waterfalls, she was unable to finish her train of thought.

Picking himself off from the floor, he stood there in silence unable to get words out. He begged for the feeling of not being in his body in that moment. The more he begged the further that feeling got. It felt unnatural, no it felt disgusting to just stand there and watch his mother cry. Akira blinked hard trying to clear his vision that was starting to blur, but as he blinked a hot tear escaped from his eye. His legs gave out from under him, sending him back to the floor. His mother finally said what she wanted to but only in a mutter. "You're not actually... mine…" She went back to understandable jibberish.

That feeling Akira asked for finally came to him, his heart that had once been heavy in his chest had now felt empty, the tears that had threatened to start a waterfall had then dried. His persona seemed to fade into dull gray colors. _First my father and now my mom._ Akira thought even though he doesn't remember even having these thoughts before. " _Am I going to be alone again?"_ Akira heard a child ask.

Akira feeling hollow, he started blankly at the crying woman who for so many year pretended to be his mother. Suddenly everything went black, and he was alone in the void again. _He was in front of a child, with black hair that covered more than half of his face. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was three times the size of him, his skin was pale and he was a horribly thin. The child looked up, his hair pairing slightly relieving his dull, lifeless dark gray eyes. Akira kneel down to the child._

 _Now face to face with the child he could see that the under the lifeless eyes had been dark, seeming from many night of not getting much rest. At first the child simply looked through Akira as if he was just empty space. Akira stood still until he caught the child's attention. The child spoke in a dry tone "It's heavy, isn't it?" The child asked._

" _What?"_

 _The child rolled his eyes "It's not fair that I have to do it."_

" _Do what!" Akira yelled._

" _Hiding our past from ever being seen." The child said, looking down at the bottom of the void, hiding his expression._

 _Akira ran his fingers through his hair, what did this kid mean about their past? Who was this kid and did he know him?_ Akira shook his head and he wasn't in the void anymore and the man who was in the mascot costume and the woman who had called herself Akira's mother stood over him. The man in the mascot costume sat Akira up and he spoke up. "Akira, this might be hard for you too, take all at once…" The man started, unsure of where he was going. "But we will only tell you if you are ready."

Akira swallowed hard "Okay…" He finally agreed.


End file.
